With development of multimedia technologies and popularization of personal electronic devices, people often use a device in their lives, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer (pad), or a computer in various situations, to perform some behavior involving media playbacks that relate to personal privacy, such as a video chat, a video call, a video playback, and picture and text reading. When a user uses these devices to perform the foregoing behavior in a public place, it is likely to divulge private information of the user, which causes an economic loss or a loss of another kind to the user.
With regard to the foregoing situation, there are mainly two solutions in the prior art. One solution is that a device screen is improved by using polarization, refraction, or another optical technology to enable a user to view information on the screen only from an angle, within a certain range, to the front of the screen, so that the information on the screen cannot be viewed when a certain angle, for example, 30 degrees, is formed between a line of sight and the front of the screen, thereby achieving a purpose of privacy protection. The other solution is that an image is captured by using a camera of a device to perform face recognition on a current user, and once an unauthorized face is detected within a field of view of the camera, an image on the screen is switched, so as to prevent peeping and protect user privacy.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems. The improvement of a device screen not only increase a device cost but also blocks a part of perspective rays of the screen, which affects a viewing effect of a user. In addition, peeping from a direction directly in front of the screen still cannot be prevented. Face recognition via a device camera is excessively dependent on a face detection technology, and imposes a relatively high requirement on a shooting range. For a device with a small screen, for example, a mobile phone, in most cases, a face of a peeper may not completely appear within a shooting range of the camera, and the peeper can view the screen from a side. Therefore, an effect of preventing peeping cannot be achieved.